Fate Intervenes
by ssbailey
Summary: Life never does turn out how you planned it....A little story on how fate can intervene....Pairings are JJ/Reid, MG, and HP
1. The day that saved us all

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, BUT that doesn't mean that I don't want to. **

**SUMMARY & A/N: Ok, this is the story of one special night eight months ago in Atlantic City, New Jersey, and how life for the BAU team has played out since then. Each chapter is narrated by a different character who'll lead into a flash back of that night in Atlantic City and then the same narrator will give you a future scene as well. I hope that isn't too confusing! And I hope you all like the story! : ) Pairings are Hotch/Prentiss, Morgan/Garcia, and Reid/JJ.**

* * *

**Narrator(Hotch): **

"_Eight months ago if someone had walked into the BAU and asked each member of the team to guess what each of our lives would be like now we would've all gotten it wrong. I mean we all knew that Derek and Garcia were meant to be, but as for the rest of us I doubt we ever even thought of each other as more than friends. It's funny how something as simple as a one night trip to Atlantic City can change all that. On Friday you've got six friends and on Saturday you've got three married couples. Talk about bizarre, right? Not that any of us would change the out come of what happened that night. I can honestly say that with each passing day I fall more and more in love with Emily Hotchner, and that's something I was never able to say about Hailey. Don't get the wrong idea, I did love Hailey, but the love that we shared is nothing compared to the pure form of love that exists between Emily and I. The same type of love that exists between Derek and Garcia or Reid and JJ, that form of love that is only ever to be felt between you and one other person on the planet. I guess Judy Garland was right when she said "__**For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul."**_

"_However to fully understand the future you must know the past. I can't remember who said that right now, but that's insignificant. For starters why don't I let you see why we all made our way to the Jersey shore to begin with?"_

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_**April 2008:**_

"Hotch, c'mon man, we're taking you out for your birthday."

"Thanks Morgan, but I think I'm just going to finish up this paperwork and head back to my apartment."

"Hotch, you know Garcia won't take no for an answer, and we all need a break after that last case. It's just one night, you'll be back in the afternoon tomorrow and you can get right back to your paperwork."

"Wait, what do you mean back in the afternoon tomorrow? Where are we going that we wouldn't be home tonight, and who's we?"

"We're taking a little road trip, and the only two hints Garcia's allowing me to give you are that it's about four hours away and that its not in Virginia. And as for the 'we' it's the whole team except Rossi since he's visiting his family in Baltimore."

"Alright, I'll go, but on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Hailey's letting me have Jack tomorrow for the night, so we've gotta be back before 4pm tomorrow so I can pick him up."

"Ok deal. Can you be ready to go in half an hour?"

"Morgan it's only three in the afternoon, we can't leave until five."

"Hotch its Friday afternoon, we just got home from a case so we won't have another one until Monday and it's a four hour drive. I think we can take off an hour and a half early, I mean we're all just doing paperwork anyway. Plus I'm not going to be the one to tell Garcia that you're messing with the plan, you know how she is."

"Morgan, are you scared of Garcia?"

"Don't act like you're not. We're leaving in thirty minutes and don't think I won't come in here and get you if you're not ready by then."

"Ok, Ok. I'll be ready." I answered as Derek finally left my office, '_Maybe I do need a night out to get my mind off things. I haven't been out since the divorce was finalized three weeks ago.'_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

**December 2008(present day):**

**Hotchner Residence- Bedroom-10pm**

"Ok what about the name Kathleen? Aaron are you even listening? Aaron!"

"What? What's wrong? Is the baby ok?"

"No calm down. See feel right here, she's kicking."

"I think that means she hates the name Kathleen just as much as I do."

"Ha Ha. Very funny. So you wanna talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"What you were thinking about just then. What ever it was I'm pretty sure it was about me."

"Why's that?"

"You only play with my hair when you're thinking about me or us, and the way you were smiling hopefully means it was a good thing."

"Of course it was a good thing Emily. I love you, both of you. Don't ever doubt that. Why are you so far over on that side of the bed? It's lonely over here."

"Ok, I'll scoot over, but only if you promise to actually help me pick out a baby name."

"Ok, deal."

* * *

**Morgan Residence-Bedroom-10:45pm **

"Pen you promised we wouldn't have to watch _White Christmas_ again. We've watched it every night this week."

"I can't help it you remind me of Bob Wallace, and it _is_ my favorite movie."

"Yea, I know, but you fall asleep every night at the same time. You never watch the ending. Plus I think I could recite the script word for word now, I don't need to watch it again."

"Oh come on! I can't help it! You try walking around five months pregnant all day and see how tired you are."

"Ok, ok. How about we just talk tonight instead of watching a movie?"

"Ok, but on two conditions."

"Let me hear 'em momma."

"Alright hot stuff, condition number one: we snuggle, and condition number two: we talk about baby names."

"Move on over here baby girl, and bring that baby name book with you."

Settling with under the covers and sighing contentedly, she starts with the page they left off last night. "Ok what about Andrew? It's Greek."

"What does it mean?"

"Apparently it means manly. You know I _was _considering Adonis after you, but I thought he might get made fun of. Sorry hot stuff."

"Baby girl, you know there is only one place I let you call me that name and I think it might scar our son for life if he ever found out."

"How could I forget, the last time I called you that I ended up pregnant."

"I remember and I'm around anytime you need a refresher course on that night too."

"Don't I know it, but back to the baby names. What's the verdict on Andrew?"

"It's a possible middle name. What about Finley? We can call him 'Finn' and it means fair warrior."

"Sorry, but no. What about Aiden?"

"No, definitely no. What about Wyatt? Wyatt Andrew Morgan?"

"I love it!"

"Ok then… Wait, what?"

"Handsome, I said I love it. Put your hand right here. See he's kicking, that means he likes it too."

"Ok then Wyatt Andrew it is."

* * *

**Reid Residence-Couch-Living Room-11pm **

"Spence you can't keep following me into the bathroom when I get sick at work or everyone's going to figure out that I'm pregnant and we agreed not to tell them until next week when we find out if it's a boy or a girl."

"JJ you know I try not to, but I can't help it. I don't like you being sick all the time."

"The doctor said it's normal for the first trimester. Besides in two days I'll officially be in my second trimester and maybe this little one will decide that he or she actually wants mommy to eat."

"Ok, ok. I'll try my best to stop; at least until everyone knows you're pregnant."

"Thank you."

"If it's a boy what do you think of the name Oliver or maybe Olivia for a girl?"

"I like them. Olivia Grace would be pretty. I also like Oliver William."

"Not William, the name brings up too many bad memories. What about Oliver Stephen?"

"Oliver Stephen? I think I like it."

* * *

_"Love is supposed to start with bells ringing and go downhill from there. But it was the opposite for me. There's an intense connection between us, and as we stayed together, the bells rang louder."-Anonymous _


	2. hope and sorrow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has supported this story so far! This chapter's narrator is Emily and we'll see H/P's first kiss. :) Also, there is quite a bit of pain in this chapter, just as a heads up. It'll be happy soon I promise. :)**

* * *

"_Sometimes it's the person you least expect that sweeps you off your feet at the exact moment you thought you were all alone." –Anonymous_

* * *

**Narrator (Emily):**

"_Thinking back to my life eight months ago I cannot begin to believe how much different it was from the way my life is now. If I knew then that I would be someone's wife, well let's just say that Aaron Hotchner would not have been my first guess at figuring out who my husband was. I loved him then, but despite Garcia and JJ's efforts in persuading me other wise, I thought he considered me as a friend and nothing more. It's a good thing I let those silly girls talk me into their plan that Friday night in Atlantic City or I'm not sure if I'd have ever let him know how I felt. I'm guess I'm forever in their debt. I know it may seem odd to a person who doesn't know Me, Aaron, and the others to hear that we all got married on the same night and the situations that surrounded each of our lives at the time, but I think, honestly, knowing us it would have never worked if we had tried do it in the 'normal' ways. That's just not how we work I guess. Maybe we just need an exciting, happy story to tell to keep our minds off the horrible things we deal with everyday. Who really knows? I can, however, say that a certain five words never sounded romantic to me until that night, and now they're probably some of the most romantic words I've ever heard." _

**

* * *

****Flashback:**

"Garcia, we've been in this car for hours." Reid stated while stretching in his seat.

"Reid relax we're only thirty minutes away. See there's the sign for the exit- Atlantic City Expressway. Why don't you call the hotel and make sure the rooms are ready?"

"Ok. Ok. What's the name and number of the hotel?"

"I wrote it on the back of the directions in pink. The reservations are in Derek's name."

"Ok, here we go, The Sheraton Atlantic City Hotel." Reid answered dialing, "Yes, this is Spencer Reid. I'm calling in regards to reservations made under the name Derek Morgan. Yes, ok thank you, that won't be a problem. Bye."

"Well?"

"Well what Garcia?"

"What did they say sweet cheeks?"

"Oh they said the rooms are ready, but they can only give us five rooms instead of six like the reservations were made for. They've upgraded our rooms to suites to make up for the mistake."

"Oh, ok. JJ, Emily, and I will probably end up in the same room anyways. We did last time."

"Last time?"

"Yea, we came down for a girl's weekend about a month ago."

"Oh. Morgan did you know about this?" Reid said turning back towards the middle seat to face Derek.

"Yea man, of course I did. I was the one who suggested Atlantic City. Ok so Hotch, what do you wanna do first?"

"I think dinner is in order and so is a stiff drink after riding in this SUV so long. Has anyone been to the famous Boardwalk that's in Atlantic City?"

"I think that's a 'no' from everyone. Ok well from everyone except Emily and JJ who've passed out in the seat behind us."

"Ok then there's a place called Los Amigos and it's right on the Boardwalk that we can go to. We took my brother Sean there for his bachelor party last year. I think it's about two blocks from the hotel."

"Ok sounds good Hotch. We'll just check into the hotel first and change and then we can all walk there."

Practically shouting behind her from the driver's seat as she pulled the SUV into the hotel's enormous parking lot Garcia said "Sweetness wake up Emily and JJ we're here."

After waking up JJ and Emily and checking into their rooms with the hotel receptionist, they all agreed to meet in half an hour in Reid's room before heading to the boardwalk for dinner.

Thirty Minutes Later…

Reid, Hotch, and Morgan sat at the small table in Reid's room with each of them holding a small drink from the mini bar. While Hotch and Morgan downed there's as it they had been only water Reid looked uneasy about even tasting his, but before Derek could tease him into drinking his phone rang.

"Morgan"

"Sweetness, we're going to have to meet you at the restaurant."

"Ok why?"

"Nothing's wrong, we're just running a little behind getting ready."

"Ok momma how long do you girls need?"

"We just need about fifteen extra minutes. Go ahead and order us each a martini, you can pick the flavor." Before he could answer the reply that was forming in his head she had hung up and he closed his phone.

"Ok well it looks like they need more time to finish getting ready so they want us to go a head and they'll meet us there soon."

"Alright" Hotch said as he and Reid got to their feet, "Just one question though."

"What's that?"

"How long have you had 'I'm too sexy' as your ring tone?"

"Since Garcia decided she needed her own ring tone. I told she could pick which one she wanted, and well as you can see that was probably not my best idea." He replied smiling.

After a brief laugh the trio made there way to the elevators, through the lobby, and began towards Los Amigos.

_-Emily, JJ, and Garcia-_

Emily was sitting on JJ's bed as Garcia finished her make-up and JJ took the rollers out of her hair. "Guys are you sure about this? I mean we came here for his birthday and to get his mind off Hailey, not for me to see how he feels."

"Em" JJ began, "You want to know how he feels about you right?"

"Yes"

"Well gorgeous this is the best way to find out." Garcia said as she handed Emily the lip gloss to put on.

"Ok explain how this is better than just telling Hotch how I feel."

"Emily, sweetie, let's just say this is a more direct approach."

"Yea gorgeous, basically it all boils down to if his eyes pop out of his head when he sees you in a few minutes then he feels the same and if they don't he doesn't. And if he doesn't JJ and I will find an extremely handsome trio of men for us to take advantage of tonight and leave the boys to do whatever they do."

Sighing Emily realized that at least this way she could get a extremely stiff drink if he rejected her, which he probably would being that his divorce was just finalized, and her best friends were there to make her feel better if she needed it. "Ok, I guess I agree with you two."

"We love you too Emily" JJ and Garcia said at the same time as Garcia handed Emily her black boots.

"Ok well how do I look?" Emily asked.

"Honey, believe me when I say, that no one can make skinny jeans look as good as you can. You'll definitely blow him, and every guy in there, away tonight."

"Thanks Garcia. You and JJ don't look so bad yourselves. Are we ready to go?"

"We are, yes, but are you?"

"Well I guess it's now or never, right?"

"Right" JJ said nodding her head.

"Okay then let's not keep our gorgeous profilers waiting any longer" Garcia remarked as they made their way they same way their male counter parts had just gone ten minutes earlier.

Walking on the boardwalk Emily had been her usual cool, calm, and collected self, until she reached the door to the Mexican restaurant. She quickly recovered by taking several deep breaths and followed her friends in through the brightly colored door.

The hostess led them through the dimly lit restaurant to an oversized booth where Reid sat by himself waiting on Morgan and Hotch to get back from the restroom. Sliding into the booth next to him on one side was JJ and the other was Garcia, while Emily cautiously took her spot next to JJ. "Hey sweet cheeks" Garcia called to him over the somewhat loud Latin music as they sat down.

Before Reid could reply Garcia more or less felt Derek sit next to her and start up their usual flirty banter as Hotch sat down on Emily's other side, but not without noticing how great she actually did look.

The group easily began talking about anything and everything as Hotch's arm subconsciously made its way behind Emily resting on the top of the seat. While Emily barely seemed to notice, Garcia picked up on it right away and sent her and JJ a meaningful glance. Dinner seemed to pass by too quickly for the team, but they all paid their tabs and headed outside intent on walking down the boardwalk towards the water.

As soon as they made it outside they split into their usual pairs of Garcia and Morgan, Reid and JJ, and, of course, Emily and Hotch, with each duo making their way towards the end of the pier at their own pace.

Once the others were out of sight Emily turned to Hotch and asked, "So how's your birthday going so far?"

"To be honest it's actually turning out pretty well considering everything that's happened lately."

"Good, we all thought you needed a break from it all. Honestly after that last case in Texas we needed a break too. That was definitely a bad one."

"Well I agree with you on that, but let's don't talk about work now."

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he sighed and replied "I don't know, just anything besides work."

Laughing a little and rubbing her arms due to the wind she replied "Ok I think I can handle that."

Removing his jacket and placing it on her shoulders she nodded a quick thanks and then let him pick the start of the conversation. They fell into a comfortable silence for a moment before he suddenly blurted out "I alphabetize my CD collection and my credit cards. That means Reid's rubbing off on me a little too much doesn't it?"

Tossing him an easy smile she nodded her head no and then added "No, but if it does then I he's rubbing off me too because I do that too. I even have the albums in order according to release date."

"You know what Emily Prentiss, you surprise me."

"Why's that?"

"I just never thought, out of everyone, that you'd be the one who'd alphabetized your CD's."

"Oh come on. You've seen my apartment. Did you not notice my little OCD then?"

"When a beautiful woman lets you into her apartment the last thing you notice is the way it's organized." He replied smiling at her.

Blushing ever so slightly she simply nodded in understanding and continued the rest of the ten feet to the wood railing to look out into the water.

Coming up beside her he noticed that she was deep in thought, but feeling totally at ease in this moment with her, he decided to take his chances and ask her about it. "A penny for your thoughts" he asked while placing his hands on the wood railing in front of them.

"Oh sorry just thinking about how my sister and I used to sit on the roof outside my window every night and watch the stars for hours." She replied and noticing his hands took a small chance of her own when she pretended to unconsciously place her hand onto of his. When he didn't immediately move away she let her fingers start to caress the tops of his knuckles.

"Where's your sister now?"

"Ironically enough she's an astronomy professor at Duke University."

He smiled at her and instead of replying he started to lean towards her, locking eyes with her, and just as their lips met in a soft kiss Emily pulled back hearing two soft giggles and a 'Reid shut up' to her left. Looking up at him she saw the question in his eyes and pointed to their friends who were watching them and trying to hide in a small shadow.

Quickly kissing her again and grabbing her hand he led them back up the boardwalk not even thinking about the others reaction. All he wanted to do was be close to Emily Prentiss right now, she made him feel so at ease, so at home, that he couldn't even begin to put into words how that made him feel. All he knew was that he wanted to be with her as friends or otherwise- now and always.

**End Flashback**

* * *

**DECEMBER 2008**

**Hotchner Residence-Bedroom-11pm**

"Penny for your thoughts"

"Oh sorry I was just thinking about the first time you asked me that. Do you remember?"

"Of course I do. That was, by far, one of the best nights of my life."

"Mine too. I love you."

"I love you too Emily."

Just as he was leaning towards her Emily felt a sharp pain rivet through her stomach and winced. "Emily, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I just felt this sharp pain." Wincing again she felt another one. "I think I might be having contractions."

"Are you sure? It's too early. You're just a little over 34 weeks along."

Just as she was about to give her answer she felt a small trickle of what could only be blood down her leg. "Aaron call 911" was all she managed to say before passing out.

The next ten minutes were undeniably the worst in Aaron Hotchner's life. All he could do was sit and wait for the paramedics to arrive. He had never felt so helpless as the love of his life and his child's lives hung in the balance. Not knowing what else to do he called Morgan and told him what was happening and hung up just as the paramedics pulled up to their one story house, loaded Emily on a gurney, loaded her in the back allowing him to ride along, and sped off towards the hospital.

**

* * *

**

**Morgan Residence-11:30pm**

Walking back into the bedroom from the kitchen where he'd gone to fetch something to satisfy Penelope's most recent craving, Morgan ended his conversation with JJ who had agreed that she and Reid would meet them at the hospital.

Sitting up in the bed Penelope could tell something was very wrong with her husband. "Sweetness what's wrong?"

"Baby girl, Hotch just called. He sounded like a crazy person."

"What did he say?"

"He said he and Emily were talking one second and the next she started feeling contractions and started bleeding just before she passed out."

"Did he call 911?" Penelope asked almost franticly.

Derek nodded a grave yes before adding "I told him we'd meet him at the hospital and I called Reid and JJ and they're meeting us there too."

Getting up and trading her PJ's for a pair of maternity exercise pants and an extra large FBI t-shirt Penelope was almost heading out the door before Derek could say anything else.

Following her lead he slipped off his flannel bottoms and pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and once they both had their shoes on the silently headed out to the car and took of towards the hospital.

* * *

**Reid Residence-11:30pm**

"Spence c'mon get dressed" JJ said changing out of her PJ's into jeans.

"What? Why?" He asked groggily while sitting up in the bed.

"Something's wrong with Emily and the baby and the paramedics just took her to the hospital. Morgan just called and I told him we'd meet them there."

Before she had even finished Reid was fully dressed only lacking his shoes. He was wide awake now as he slipped on his tennis shoes and within two minutes they were out the door and headed towards the hospital.

* * *

"_Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgment that something else is more important than fear." –Ambrose Redmoon _


	3. Mr Perfect & an almost happy beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: **This is sort of a buffer chapter, but in the next one you'll see the first of the weddings and two other big events, one in the flashback and one in the present day. I'll try and update again by Monday night. :)

**"**_**A man does what he must - in spite of personal consequences, in spite of obstacles and dangers and pressures - and that is the basis of all human morality."-- John F. Kennedy**_

**Narrator (JJ): **"Emotion is a very confusing seven letter word. It's hard to imagine that such a small, bland word could cover such a broad range of things. Emotion ranges from hate to happiness to grief, and each person feels these emotions in they're own way. Some prefer to keep it all in until they're alone and some prefer just to let it out, but however you deal with how you personally feel it's going to be at least a little different than how another person in the same situation would feel. That's what makes emotion such a big factor in the lives of the human race. Emotion also allows you to choose, in one way or another, what kind of person you are. Just like every other thing in the world, emotion has both a good side and a bad side, meaning that it can drive you to do things that you can't imagine. It can drive you to attack someone, to kill, to marriage, to sky dive, to save a life, and so many other things that, depending on how you use your emotion, are a major clue on what kind of person you are. For example if you choose to save a life rather than take one, that would make you a good person, but if you take a life rather than trying to save it, that makes you the opposite . Basically it's how you deal with your emotion that makes you who you are."

**FLASHBACK:**

"Well I hate to say I told you so, but I told you so JJ. I knew he felt that way about her."

"Ok, ok, all hail the great and wonderful Penelope Garcia, Empress of all things Knowable."

"That's right and don't you forget it."

"Yea, yea. So what now Empress, our mission is accomplished."

"Now the mission is to have fun. Take the good doctor here and vamoose. Get drunk, go dancing, play some blackjack, you know basically what we did last month."

"Garcia I'm right here, I can here what you're saying."

"Reid you have superhuman hearing, you could hear our conversation from all the way in Quantico. Now I'm kidnapping Derek, see you in the morning."

"Garcia wait, what are we-"

"She's long gone Spence. She and Morgan are probably in a dark alley making out by now."

"Ok well what do you wanna do?"

"I say we hit the casinos. Just don't get us in trouble by cheating again, ok?"

"It's not cheating, but ok, I'll only count the cards if we're losing money. Deal?"

"Ok deal, but don't get caught."

"Don't worry, I won't. Now let's get going, the last thing I wanna see is Garcia and Morgan groping each other."

"Don't I know it, ok this way."

Linking they're arms Reid and JJ begin making they're way up the boardwalk to the nearest casino. Once they're safely out of sight Morgan and Garcia emerge from their hiding place.

"Baby girl you don't think they figured out that we're dating already do you? I mean it's only been a month."

"No hot stuff, I don't think they have any idea, I think JJ was just trying to get Reid to go with her. Honestly I wish they would just hurry up and get together! I'm tired of being the one they come to, to talk about the other one. All he ever talks about is her and all she ever talks about is him. Now that I've finally managed to get both Hotch and Emily out of they're shells maybe it's time I work on Reid and JJ."

"Ok but no more matchmaking tonight, I need you're full attention."

"Gorgeous you know all you have to do is ask and you shall receive. Now what do you want to do?"

"Well what I'm thinking involves us, a couple bottles of wine, maybe a little music. Can you guess?"

"I may have an idea."

"Is that so?" Both smirking impishly they start making they're way back to the hotel.

**Hotel Roof**

"Hotch what are we doing on the roof? The pool's closed."

"I know, but I thought we could sit up here and talk and look at the stars."

"Ok Mr. Perfect. Lead the way."

Taking her hand he leads them to one of the two person lounge chairs and lets the back all the way down so they'll be lying on their backs looking straight up. Once they've settled with her laying her head on his chest and him playing with her hair he covers them with a small blanket.

"So this is nice"

"I agree. So what do you wanna talk about?"

"Anything good that doesn't involve work or serial killers."

"Ok sounds like a plan."

"Just promise me one thing."

"Ok what?"

"If my inner nerd comes out you won't run for the hills."

"Emily if you're a nerd then you're probably the most beautiful nerd I've ever met. And why would I run from someone as beautiful as you who I feel totally at home with? You're going to have to do more than be a nerd to get rid of me."

Leaning up to kiss him she replies, "See I told you, you were Mr. Perfect."

**END FLASHBACK**

**DECEMBER 2008**

**George Washington University Hospital**

"We're looking for Emily Hotchner; can you tell us what room she's in?"

"Are you family?"

"Yes"

"Ok she's on floor eight, room 841."

Nodding their thanks Morgan, Garcia, Reid, and JJ make they're way upstairs and find Hotch pacing in the hallway in front of Emily's room.

"Hotch! What's going on? Have you heard anything?"

"They're checking her again now. The only thing they've told me is that she had something called a placental abruption which caused her to start having contractions and the bleeding means the baby was in distress. They gave her fluids and she woke up and the bleeding stopped which brought the baby's heart rate back down to a normal level. The only thing is they haven't been able to stop the contractions."

"What happens if they can't stop them?"

"Then she'll have to deliver the baby tonight. Basically, depending on if she starts to dilate, all we can do is sit and wait over the next hour to see if the contractions stop."

"We're here for you guys." (While they're exchanging hugs the doctor walks out of the room.)

"Mr. Hotchner?"

"Yes"

"I'm Dr. Jeffery Lin and I'll be taking care of your wife."

"Ok, how is she? Did the contractions stop?"

"She's doing good for now. I'm afraid that stopping the contractions won't make a difference now though since she's begun to dilate, and she's already two centimeters along. She's going to have to deliver tonight, but being that she's very healthy and the baby's heart rate is back down to normal, things are looking good in my opinion. Both of them should come out of this healthy and strong, even if it is a little under two months early. We'll still be monitoring her closely, but she is dilating rather quickly. I'd say it'll be time within the next few hours."

"Thank you, I understand. Can we see her?"

"Yes, but I don't want her under any kind of stress. So try and keep her calm and relaxed. I'll be back every thirty minutes to see how she's doing."

(Once the doctor is out of sight down the hall they head into Emily's room. She is surprisingly calm, but a bit sniffly from crying.)

"Well I guess you all heard what's going on."

"Yes, sweetie, but the doctor said everything's going to be fine." (Hotch is sitting in a chair by her bed and holding her hand and the others are spread out in chairs around the room.)

"I know. I'm trying to think positively, but how can we have this baby Aaron if we don't even have her name picked out yet?"

"We still have time to pick one out for her before she gets here."

"How? We don't have the names book with us."

"Garcia's got her laptop. We can use that to look them up."

Nodding Garcia replies "Garcia to the rescue. Now where do you want to start looking for a name? Any specifics?"

"Just something semi-traditional, nothing too crazy. I do have a name I kind of like though."

"What's that?"

"What do you think about naming her Gabriella and possibly calling her Gabby?"

"My grandmother's name?"

"Well, Em, you told me that story about how she was always there for you and was your best friend until she died, so I was thinking this could be a good way to honor her memory."

Starting to tear up she replies, "Thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me. We still need a middle name though."

"Well that's up to you, but no Kathleen."

"Ha, ok I get it. You don't like that name. What about using Catherine after your grandmother? She would be Gabriella Catherine Hotchner."

"I think that's perfect Emily."

"Did you call my mother and your brother?"

"Your mom is on her way here from New York where she was speaking at a conference and Sean's coming as soon as he finds someone to cover his shift."

"Ok"

Entering the room the doctor announces, "Sorry to interrupt but I need to see how she's progressing. If you would all just wait in the hall for a few minutes, I'll let you know when you can come back in."

After about ten minutes he comes out of Emily's room saying, "Mr. Hotchner everything is still looking very good. Your wife has dilated another centimeter. You can go back in and see her now."

"Thank you Dr. Lin."

(The doctor leaves again and Garcia, Morgan, JJ, and Reid go back into Emily's room leaving Hotch and Sean in the hallway alone.)

"Aaron! How's she doing?"

"Everything's going good so far Sean. They were able to stabilize her, but they couldn't stop the contractions so she's three centimeters dilated and counting. She'll have to deliver the baby tonight."

"Oh I'm sorry Aaron. Is they're anything I can do?"

"We just need to be there for her and keep her optimistic. The doctor said to keep her calm and relaxed."

"Ok, did you call mom?"

"Yes, but she made it pretty obvious she didn't want anything to do with us or the baby. I told her not to come."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. If she wants to miss out on the birth of her grandchild because she can't get over some things that happened almost a year ago then that's her problem. She just better not come to me looking for an apology any time soon."

"I understand. Have you picked a name?"

"We just did. We're naming her after Emily's grandmother and Grandma Kitty. Her name's going to be Gabriella Catherine, but we're thinking of calling her Gabby."

"That's beautiful; now let's go see my favorite sister-in-law."

"Ok and Sean?"

"Yea?"

"Thanks for coming."

"I wouldn't miss this for anything big brother. There's nothing you could do to keep me away."

(After a brief hug they head back into the room to join the others.)

_**"Be sure you put your feet in the right place, then stand firm"--Abraham Lincoln**_


	4. Hotel Roofs and Elvis

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N:** I know I promised the birth in this chapter, BUT then I realized that it would be odd for her to go from 3 centimeters dilated to 10 centimeters dilated in such a short amount of time. So basically what I'm saying is, is that the birth is in the next chapter. However I did come through on the other two things. In the scene on the Hotel Roof there are some major sexual references so that part is upgraded to an "M" rating…don't read if you're not supposed to. I'll give you the basic (and "T" rated) rundown in the next chapter anyway. :) The song in the casino scene is "Are you with me" by Vaux.

_"Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same." -Emily Bronte_

**Narrator (Morgan): **"There comes a time in every person's life where they can give up searching for the right person. They say that just as soon as you quit looking you'll find exactly what you're looking for, and I couldn't agree more. Giving up all those one night stands for that constant, stable relationship was probably the best thing I ever did. If I hadn't I never would've married Penelope and she wouldn't be pregnant with out son, and I think everyone on the team feels the same way about their current relationships. Not that any of them were playing the field as much as I was, but I think just about everyone of them had quit looking for that special perfect someone that would understand the being gone all the time, the calls in the middle of the night for cases, the late hours, and so on that we have to deal with on a day to day basis. I guess what we all wanted was right under our noses all along."

**FLASHBACK:**

**Hotel Roof (Hotch and Emily)(M Rating for this scene only!!)**

As soon as they're lips meet for the third time that night both seem reluctant to pull away, each kissing greedily, almost as if they are trying to quench a sort of hunger that only the other person can fill. A kiss that's full of such an intense passion that the heat radiating off the two of them could warm even the darkest of souls. This continues until the need to touch, to reach out, to feel the person next to you becomes so unbearable that almost unconsciously one of her legs makes it over his stomach and lands on the other side of his body leaving her perfectly straddling his abdomen, and during all of this their lips never part.

Only breaking apart briefly for much needed air, they barely waste a second before their lips collide for the second time in a single minute, and she feels him slowly flip them over effectively putting him on top of her. As soon as her back is safely back on the chair her hands fly to his belt and his reach for the waist of her jeans, neither caring that they're out in the open where, if they were caught, being arrested would be the least of their problems. It's too late to turn back now, and both of they're minds are focused on a more primal, sensual need, to worry about going to jail anyway. As if on cue they're lips part while they each waste no time in removing each others clothes, and now all that remains in the way of their passion is a pair of red flannel boxers and a set of plum colored lacy undergarments.

When he pauses to look at her for a moment she uses this as her opportunity to flip them back over putting her on top, but not with out a small growl from her partner. Leaning in to kiss him again she pulls the small blanket back over them that was tossed away at the beginning of their current tango. This time when their lips meet he uses one of his free hands to reach up and pull the chopsticks out of her hair letting it fall down around both of their faces. His other hand reaches around her back and quickly, but very gently, opens the small clasp that holds her bra on her body.

Once the offending piece of clothing is gone in a pile with their other items he's tired of playing. Flipping them over for the last time and removing their last remaining clothes he softly rubs one of his hands down her thigh to her knees and moves them apart. In his mind he's moving anything but slow, but a small, almost pleading, moan from her throat tells him she disagrees.

Giving her one last hard kiss their two bodies finally join and he smiles at the small gasp that escapes her throat. Waiting a few seconds until she's ready, he feels one of her long legs wrap around his waist as if to urge him onward. He almost laughs softly as he thinks about them both trying to dominate the situation. He starts to move slowly, but a distinctive growl from her tells him to pick up his pace and he feels her leg tighten around his waist a little more. Taking his cue from her he gently speeds up and this time it's a loud moan from her throat that pushes him to go even deeper and faster bringing them both even closer towards the finish line.

When her inner muscles start to tighten he knows she's close and he feels her other leg wrap around his waist and her ankles lock and rest on his lower back. The added friction plus the arching of her back to meet his movements causes him to go even deeper, and if possible faster, than before and it takes only a few thrusts to send them both over the edge calling out each others names.

When she loosens her legs from his waist, he rolls off her and lies beside her barely keeping the small blanket on top of them both while they try to regain control of their breathing. It's no question that what they've just done is the best that either of them has ever experienced and before he can open his mouth to speak she says it all in one word- "Wow".

**The Sphinx Casino**

**(Reid and JJ)**

They had been sitting at the bar a total of thirty minutes and JJ was beginning to wonder if she had misjudged Reid. He'd always seemed so sweet and naïve before, so how did he go from that to this guy who was downing shots left and right? Of course even drunk Reid was still the perfect gentleman and as sweet as ever, but right now JJ would swear that he could out drink even the most alcohol tolerant person at Oktoberfest. Now if she had only kept to herself about her how many drinks she'd already had, maybe he wouldn't be trying to play catch-up.

Sure after she and the girls had those three shots each in the room earlier, her martini at dinner, a shot she stole from Reid when he wasn't looking, and the beer she was nursing now she was completely drunk, but Reid, even after what she tried to count up as 6 shots of pure Vodka, was still holding his own. Still able to think a little coherently she began looking for a way to get them back to the hotel before they both passed out. However after scanning the room for inspiration she almost gave up trying until she heard a rock song play over the speakers that she'd never heard before. The song reminded her of one of her conversations with Reid. She was always asking him to explain whatever it was that he was talking about, she could just imagine herself asking him the question in the song, and then while listening she suddenly got an idea.

_"You have the answers?__  
__What are the questions__  
__Are you with me__  
__Are you with me now"_

"Hey Reid!" she said trying not to slur, "Let's go get some air."

"But we haven't even played blackjack yet, and we just got here, why are you in such a hurry to leave?" Came his reply and she was amazed that he could still speak without slurring at all.

Grabbing his arm and pulling him outside through the nearest door, what she was doing could only be described as an impulse. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe she was just tired of waiting on him to make the first move so she took a deep breath, pushed him up against the outside wall of the casino, and before he could start to complain about the cleanliness of the alley they were now in she kissed him. Rough and full of all the love that she felt for him. _  
_

When she pulled away she thought the first thing that would come out of his mouth would be something like _'JJ what are you doing?'_ or '_JJ what was that?_', but if she thought she surprised him by kissing him well he equally surprised her by what he said next.

"Marry me." came out of his mouth and it was a statement, not a question.

"What? Spence, what are you talking about?"

"I said Marry me. It's not like we don't love each other, and what you just did proves that and more. Plus I think it's time we live a little."

"That's not what I would consider living a little. What brought this on?" she asked the fog clearing in her head a little.

"JJ, you and I both know that I love you. I've been thinking about doing this for a long time, well ok not necessarily this way exactly, but the question is the same. If you can tell me right now that this feels in anyway wrong, then we won't do it, but you know there's nothing wrong with doing something we both want."

"Umm…wow. Ok, but what about our families? Don't you want them to be there? And what about the team?"

"We can have a big reception in a few weeks and invite everyone. All that matters right now is us."

"Who are you and what have you done with Spencer Reid? When did you become all strong and decisive? Not that I'm not loving it by the way."

Blushing ever so slightly he answered "I-I don't know, but something about be with you makes me want to be that way so I can protect you, help you if you need me. That is if you want me to do that for you."

Giving him one last quick kiss for an answer she replied, "Okay let's do it. Let's get married."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Picking her up by the waist and spinning her around both of them had the largest grins that the world had possibly ever seen. Setting her down they headed off towards the nearest twenty-four wedding chapel, and after all was said and done she couldn't help but remark, "Well, I can honestly say that I never thought I'd be married by Elvis with Priscilla and Tito Jackson in the audience." And Reid couldn't help but laugh.

**END FLASHBACK**

**-DECEMBER 2008-**

**GWU Hospital**

"Okay ladies and gentlemen if you could clear the room again I need to check Mrs. Hotchner again."

"Sure, we'll just be in the hall if you need us."

When they had all gone out into the hall Dr. Lin began checking the fetal heart rate and Emily's blood pressure before checking how far dilated she was. "Well Mrs. Hotchner it seems that this little one is in a hurry to meet you. You're almost six centimeters dilated, that's three centimeters in the past hour. I have to say you are moving a little quickly, and that would usually worry me, but everything seems to be fine so far. Are you going to want an epidural?"

"Only if you think it's safe."

"I think you should be just fine. I'll send the anesthesiologist in here as soon as possible."

"Thank you and can you tell just my husband to come back in for a second?"

"Sure and as you know I'll be back in here to check on you in half an hour."

"Thank you and I understand."

Walking into the hallway and closing the door to Emily's room the doctor is bombarded by questions from Hotch.

"Is she alright?"

"Everything's fine Mr. Hotchner. She's right at six centimeters dilated and she's asking for you to come in alone for a minute before the others come back in."

"Ok thank you."

As soon as he's gone Morgan speaks up, "Hotch spend sometime alone together with Emily, we'll be in the cafeteria if you need us."

"Ok thanks guys. They'll probably have to do her epidural soon so it might be awhile before you can come back in. Sorry."

"No problem. We understand and you guys would do the same for us. Plus Rossi just called and he and Emily's mom just got here and they're going to meet us down there."

"Thanks guys. And tell Dave thanks again for picking up Ambassador Prentiss at the airport."

"We will. Now go in there and see Emily, we'll be back later." And with that they all headed down the hallway and Hotch went into Emily's room.

_"All love that has not friendship for its base is like a mansion built upon the sand."- E. W. Wilcox_


	5. Author's Note

Hello all! My muse is back after tonight's episode so expect more chapters soon! I'm going to try to get at least two chapters of both BAU Song Shuffle and Fate Intervenes up this weeked. Cross your fingers! I'm sorry it's took so long...it's just that life and lack of inspiration have gotten in the way. So even though on NCIS apologies are a sign of weakness, I apologize! Oh and just a side note...I know all of you are not Morgan/Garcia shippers, but if you are you'll understand what I'm talking about. How many of you MG shippers nearly jumped out of their chairs when Morgan started saying to Garcia "You are my God given solace..." and "Don't you ever stop talking to me..."?? I DID!! Now how many best friends do you know talk like that to each other?? I don't know any, well any that I can think of, and I just read on Ask Kristin! over at E! Online that Ed Berneo just told her that Nicholas Brenden who plays Kevin Lynch is only supposed to be back for two more episodes, one early on (so before episode 8) and episode 8. SO I'm thinking maybe we just might have Garcia and Lynch breaking up and Morgan and Garcia maybe flirting with more...(that's purely my speculation though). What do you all think?


	6. Two almost weddings and a baby

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. It's a sad world isn't it?**

**Last Chapter Rundown for 'M' rated scene: **Baiscally Hotch and Emily get together and make the baby she's having in the present time part of the story.

**A/N: I know I promised you this during the weekend and I, like the awful author I am, started a new story that seems to be almost writing itself being as though I've completed roughly six chapters for it in a span of only three days. I know that you guys have been waiting and waiting on me to get my act together! sorry! I'm thinking that after this there will only be around two more chapters though so hopefully I can get them done relatively soon. Anyways I'm going to shamelessly plug my new story called "Lean On Me" and yes it is a JJ/Rossi shipper fic, and I realize that almost no one ships them but that's kind of what drew me to that ship. Plus six months ago no one loved or really knew about the Hotch/Prentiss ship either so there you go. haha. OH and I know that they wedding chapel guy's speech is mispelled, that's his accent. It's supposed to be a deep southern U.S. accent. OH and Jack will come into the picture a little later, I know it seems odd that he's not there but remember he's only 3 or 4 years old and she **_**just **_**had the baby...Ok anyways...on with the show...**

**--**

**Narrarator (Reid): **Statistically speaking the odds of Garcia, JJ, Morgan, Hotch, Emily, and I all getting married on the same night are all most impossible to predict. I mean there's absolutely no way of knowing what would happen with every single couple, there are too many variables. But I guess right now if Morgan was here he would tell me that you guys probably don't really care about the statistics of the situation. Sorry. This pregnancy thing and realizing that I'm actually going to be someone's father in the next eight months is really messing with my brain. I've already read all the books on pregnancy at the Barnes and Noble down from our apartment and I still don't think I know enough. JJ tells me that everything will be fine, and I think, no I know she's right. We just have to wait it out. Yea that's it, we just have to wait it out and everything will be fine. Every single one of us on the team will be fine..."

**Flashback:**

**(Morgan and Garcia- Hotel Suite)**

Laying curled up in each others arms Morgan begins to draw lazy circles on Garcia's bare shoulder just below her neck.

"Sweetness you know I love you right?"

"Of course Derek. I love you too" She replies as she curls into his side even more.

"And I know we've only been dating for a few months, but you know I love you and you love me and..."

Silencing him with a finger on his lips she almost has to smile because she's never seen Derek Morgan so nervous, "Hot stuff what are you saying?"

"Well you see...I've been carrying this around for a few weeks now" he says reaching over to the nightstand and pulling a small ring sized jewelry box from the drawer where he'd hidden it earlier.

"Oh. My. God. Hold the phone. Are you, Derek Morgan, seriously proposing to me, Penelope Garcia?"

"Well I'm trying, but your motor mouth keeps getting in the way" he teases sweetly.

"Yea yea you love me and my motor mouth." Garcia replies and leans over to kiss him softly.

"You're right, as always Baby Girl. So how about it Gorgeous...will you marry me?"

"I think you know the answer" comes her muffled reply as she nibbles on his ear lobe.

"Yea but I want to hear you say it. Please Baby?"

"Of course I'll marry you Angel, I've only been waiting for you to ask me since we met." She says kissing his neck sweetly.

"And I've only been waiting to ask you since then...we _could_ do it here, tonight."

"I don't know where you've been Hot Stuff, but we've already done_ it _here, tonight, three times now."

"Oh don't you worry baby girl I was definitely here for that" he says as he growls in her ear "I meant get married though..."

"But what about your mom and your sisters babe. You know they would kill us if they found out we got married without them." Penelope reminds him.

"So we get married here, tonight, and next weekend or so we have a big reception and invite everyone down and we can renew our vows for them then. I just don't want to wait any longer to be married to you."

"You're really serious about this aren't you?" She asks him looking him directly in the eye now.

"Of course I'm serious. I love you baby girl."

"Ok then lets do it. Let's get married tonight!" She says giggling as he tickles her.

"We're getting married baby girl..." he says almost in awe of what they're about to do.

"Yep, we are. Now get that gorgeous bottom of yours dressed. I don't want to give you time to change your mind." Garcia teases as she reluctantly climbs out of bed as well.

"I'd never change my mind gorgeous" he tells her, suddenly serious.

"I know, me either." She replies pulling her shirt over her head and quickly fixing her make up in the hallway mirror.

"Ready?"

"Ready." She nods her affirmation as he locks the door behind her and they begin to head towards the elevator.

**--**

**(Charles LaFeaux's Wedding Chapel of Love, Open Twenty Four Hours, "Where the all the ****right**** people come to get hitched...")**

"So we've got the two hunder'd 'n fifty doller package which includes pictures 'n you get to keep the veil you lovely bride here picks, if she picks herself one, but if you two's are just wantin' to get married for the sake of gettin' married then I'd say that our seventy five doller package is the best 'en. It just includes the weddin' and the liscence 'n if you want Mary Lou to take you're picture after it's over that'll be an extra ten dollers." The Honorable Charles LaFeaux answered to the two brunette people in front of him just as another couple walked through the door. "Mary Lou can you entertain our lovely new guests while I finish with Mr. Hotchn'r here? Thank you darlin'. I'll be with you folks in just a secon'."

"So what'll it be ya'll? Have you two love birds decided on which package yall'd like?"

Suddenly a gasp that could only be described as none other than Penelope Garcia entered the room "Boss man? What are you and Emily doing here?"

**End of Flashback**

**--**

"Okay just one more push Mrs. Hotchner" Dr. Lin told the sweaty brunette woman who he was currently delivering, this had to be the quickest labor to birth experience he'd ever seen in his entire career.

"Ahhh!" came Emily's scream as she almost broke her husband's fingers, but she calmed down immediately when she heard the tiny cry of their daughter who'd just made her enterance in the room.

"Oh Emily's she's beautfiul" Aaron said in awe of their new baby with tears of happiness in his eyes.

"Well ladies and gentlemen it looks like the Hotchner's here have a healthy, ten toed, ten fingered baby girl. She's a little small because she's a preemie baby, but overall she's completely healthy from what I can tell. Congradulations Mr. and Mrs. Hotchner." Dr. Lin said as he handed Emily the baby after the nurses had cleaned her up as well as possible in the delivery room.

"Hi baby, it's your mommy and she's very happy to meet you." Emily said as she sighed in relief after she did her own count of fingers and toes.

"And I'm your daddy sweetheart and I already love you very, very much and I can't wait for you to meet your big brother Jack" Aaron said as he ran his fingers along the his daughter's tiny forehead as the nurses finished cleaning the room up.

"She really looks like a Katie more than a Gabby don't you think Aaron?" Emily replied sleepily, she wanted to stay awake but she'd been awake all night and now she felt like she'd just gone through the most painful and tiring experience of her life.

"Then let's call her Katie then, at least until she's old enough to make up her mind on what she wants to be called. Sound good little one?" Hotch asked just as the baby cooed as if to answer him.

"Well I guess that's settled then isn't it? I'm very glad you wanted to come out and meet us today Katie Hotchner."

"Well I hate to break up such a beautiful moment but we're ready to move Mrs. Hotchner back to her room" one of the older nurses told the little family.

"Okay I'll go introduce her to the team and your mother and I'll meet you in the room in just a few minutes okay babe?" Aaron asked his sleepy wife as he kissed her forehead.

"Okay." Emily nodded as she was wheeled out of the large delivery room and back towards her smaller suite for her overnight stay.

--

Reid almost jumped out of his chair when he saw Hotch finally coming down the hallway carrying a small pink bundle. "Guys! Here he comes and he has the baby!"

"No kidding kid?" Morgan teased as they all stood up as Hotch and Katie came into the room. They were all in a state of awe at the little dark haired bundle in her father's arms and Aaron thought his face was going to break soon because he couldn't quit smiling.

"Guys I'm like you to meet my new little girl Katie Hotchner." He said shifting the baby a little so they could see her face a little better.

"Oh Boss man she's beautiful!" Garcia said as she smiled one of her full blown Garcia smiles at her new goddaughter.

"She's right Aaron. Plus now I can use her to help me pick up girls when you guys come visit me in New York." Shaun said teasingly.

"She's not visiting you until she's thirty then little brother. Would you like to hold her Ambassador?"

"I would love to, but later. Take that sweet little one back to her mommy and I'll hold her once you've all rested from today's events." Hotch only nodded and smiled at his mother in law, his brother, and the rest of the team before turning back down the hall towards Emily's room.


	7. Family, just what we always wanted

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: **Ok guys only one more chapter to go! I know this one's kinda short but I just had to wrap everything up for Emily and the baby, but don't fret the next chapter will be set in the futue and we'll see what Rossi though of them all coming back married and it'll be far enough in the future that you'll get to meet all of the BAU children. yay! Also I'm SO sorry I forgot to put quotes in the chapter before this, but I'll make sure to put double one's in the last chapter to make up for it! I'm going to start working on the last chapter now so if nothing goes crazy it should ,God willing, be up tonight. Hopefully in the next hour or so! Anyways, again I'm sorry this is such a shorty, but I hope you like it!

**Chapter Six**

_"When babies look beyond you and giggle, maybe they're seeing angels..."-Ellen Elias Freeman_

_--_

**Narrarator (Garcia):** "So guys and gals you've honestly gotta believe me when I say that under no circumstances was this all getting married on the same night thing planned out. I mean maybe the guys planned it out, I don't know, but as far as Em, Jayje, and I go we certainly hadn't been planning on getting married in Atlantic City and most certainly not all on one night, but well I guess that's why we decided to call this little journal on our lives "Fate Intervennes" because well it most certainly, absolutely does. I mean yes we all did renew our vows when we got back, and I even let Jayje talk me into wearing some crazy bow covered lilac bridesmaids dress, but that's beside the point. The point is that even though our weddings didn't go as planned the first time we all got exactly what we wanted, but didn't realize we already had- a family. So that's it...Garcia, well now Garcia-Morgan, out!

**Flashback:**

"Wait a minute! What are you two doing here?" Emily questioned her friend hoping to turn the attention off herself and the man she was with.

"We're getting married, this is a wedding chapel, people get married here...OH. MY. GOD. you and the boss man are getting married! Jayje is so going to love this when I tell her...I told you we were right about everything!" Garcia said excitedly as she put the pieces together while Derek and Hotch just stood there and chuckled at her purely unique personality.

"Garcia wait..." Emily started only to be interrupted by none other than Charles LaFaeux himself.

"Well since yall know each other 'n all we do have a cheap'r double weddin' package if you'd be interested in that. I'll even through 'n Mary Lou's pictures of yall for free, seein' as you folks'd be my first double weddin' 'n all." Truth be told old Charley boy was excited because this would be his first double wedding, and to be able to tell his buddy Joe Barns from Midnight Weddin's Chapel that his first double wedding was done for two sets of FBI agents, well that would just make him the most popular minister in town, now wouldn't it?

"Oh we should do that! Well only if you guys want to, but it wouldbe cheaper and all and its not like we all aren't planning on having something else for our families when we get back to Virginia right?" Garcia said possibly now more excited than before about getting married if that was possible.

"Oh c'mon Emily, you know she's right. Besides we're really only getting married now instead of waiting because you wanted to avoid your mother trying to take over the wedding and make it some big political gala or something." Hotch said when he saw what face she made at Garcia's idea.

Emily looked to Derek for help, but he was too busy watching Garcia talk to JJ on the phone to notice her looking at him, "Oh all right. Let's do this!" Emily said finally.

"Well right this way ya'll." Charles LaFaeux said ushering them towards the chapel, he just couldn't believe his luck these days.

--

"I now pronounce you both man and wife! You may kiss your brides!" And as both couples began to kiss Garcia's phone chirped with a new text message, and what could be heard next surprised them all. "You're never going to believe this..."

"Believe what Pen?"

"Reid and JJ got married tonight too..."

"So we all got married on the same night, in the same city?" Emily asked the blonde incredulously.

"It looks that way, sweetcheeks doesn't it?" Garcia said almost in disbelief herself.

"Well you know what they say..." Derek started.

"Once a team, always a team." Hotch finished, and they all laughed at the way fate had intervenned in their lives and they wouldn't have it any other way.

**End of Flashback**

**--**

"She really is beautiful Emily" Ambassador Prentiss said as she walked around Emily's small hospital suite.

"Thank you mother." Emily nodded now feeling much more rested and relaxed after getting a few hours sleep.

"You know one thing that did surprise me though was her name. I wanted to tell you how touched I was when Aaron told me that you named her Gabriella after my mother." the Ambassador said as she handed the baby back to her daughter.

"Well I was always very close with Grams and since she died before she could meet Katie I thought it would be nice to honor her memory in that way." Emily said smiling just as the door opened to reveal her husband, her three year old stepson, and several balloons.

"M'we! Daddy and I brought you and baby Katie some bahloons!" Jack said excitedly as he entered the room, he'd never had a baby sister before.

"Why thank you Jack Jack! Would you like to meet baby Katie?" Emily asked the excited little boy.

"Please please daddy?" Jack said using his best puppy dog eyes and pouting his tiny lip.

"Well how could I say no to that face" Hotch said laughing "You three will be the death of me."

"Ok Jack take your shoes off and have daddy lift you up here okay?" Emily said and then watched as her son did as he was told and then raised his arms up to be lifted onto the bed.

"Remember to be gentle buddy okay" Hotch reminded the little boy as he snuggled up next to Emily and watched his sister wide eyed.

"Can I touch her M'we?" Jack asked hesitantly like he was afraid he was going to break baby Katie.

"Of course Jack Jack. Just remember she's still so new and not a big boy like you so you've got to be really soft with her okay?"

"Okay, I promise." The little boy said quietly as he reached out and touched his little sister's nose, and when she sighed and snuggled up to Emily even more he pulled back.

"I think that means she likes you buddy." Hotch said as he heard the door click from the Ambassador leaving the room.

"You don't think your Mother's upset do you?" Hotch asked his wife as she was watching Jack and Katie interact.

"No, I think she just wanted to give us some time alone babe. Besides she already sent the rest of the team home and Sean to our house to get some rest. She's probably just exhausted, just like us." Emily said smiling, and it was in that moment that she realized that here in this hospital room with her husband, son, and new baby daughter that this was exactly what she always wanted- a family.

_"The family is a haven in a heartless world." Attributed to Christopher Lasch_


	8. And that's all there is, my friend

**Dislcaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. **

**A/N: Well this is it boys and girls...the final chapter! I'm really kinda sad this is coming to a close...but don't worry there can always be a sequel later. Not that I'm saying there is going to be one or there isn't, all I'm saying is that there is a chance for one, which is always a good thing. Anyways, I'll once again plug my other stories shamelessly "Lean On Me" and "Song Shuffle BAU Style" for you to check out and alert and review if you want, and of course don't forget to review on these last few chapters and let me know what you thought of how everything turned out! Please no flames though! OH and I decided to make this be them writing down what happened that night and in the present and future in a blog. Anyways on with the last chapter...**

**Chapter Seven**

_"Fate is like a strange, unpopular restaurant, filled with odd waiters who bring you things you never asked for..." Lemony Snicket_

_--_

**Narrarator (Rossi): **"Well I guess it's finally my turn to write in this blog thing isn't it? I'll never get the hang of these damn computers. Anyways I don't really know much about what happened during that weekend in Jersey, but I do know that they all ended up getting their happy endings and well as much as it was strange to me that they all silmutaneously got married that night that's how happy being married has made them. Now I just have to figure out how to tell them I don't want to baby sit anymore...The kids are great, but those nights where I was alone in my cabin are like memories of a past life these days...aw hell who am I kidding, they can stay with me anytime.

**One and a Half years later (Summer 2010)**

"So I'd like to give a toast" Rossi said raising his glass "I'd like to toast to the fact that even though this is an odd situation, and we've had a couple scares, that we're all healty and happy and to the fact that Morgan and Garcia can't seem to keep their hands off of each other and like she said earlier, she's pregnant again and already two months along. So here's to us, here's to the team."

"Here here" came from each corner of the large picnic table as they all drank from their lemonades.

"And by the way, it's not mine and Derek's fault that Wyatt practically begged us for a little brother or sister. I mean have you seen that kid's puppy dog face? We probably would've tried to get him an alien if he'd asked for it." Penelope said laughing just a little as she started opening up the pasta salad.

"Oh c'mon Pen you can't blame it on Wyatt" JJ said in amusement as she moved to get out the sandwhich's while the guys went to get the kids from the playground next to them.

"Yes she most certainly can. Jack and Katie have been begging us for months for a baby sibling. They've even gone so far as added it in their goodnight prayers when they know we're listening. I mean we've been trying, but nothing yet." Emily said as she finished getting out the last of the chips and the paper plates, forks, and napkins.

"Oh don't worry Em, it'll happen again for you guys. I mean look how easily you and the boss man got pregnant with Katie." Garcia added as she noticed the others making their way back towards the table.

"Yea I know Pen, but look how long it took Reid and I to get pregnant with Olivia. Sometimes it just takes awhile. I mean we can't all be 'fertile myrtle's' like you." JJ laughed as the kids came up and she started handing out the sanitizing hand wipes and collecting them in the trash bag they'd brought when Jack, Katie, Olivia, and Wyatt were finished washing their hands with them.

The next half hour was filled with "Mommy can I have this?" and "Daddy can I go play now?" from just about every child in the group. Once everyone was finished eating and everything was cleaned up JJ, Emily, and Garcia sat on a blanket and watched as Rossi, Hotch, Reid, and Morgan played with the four kids.

"So Garcia have you thought about what'd you'd name it if it was a boy or a girl?" JJ asked as the three of them sat on a blanket in the grass while watching the other's play on the playground.

"Not really. I mean we'd like to name it after Derek's mom if it's a girl because she was really there for us, stayed with us and took care of us, when Wyatt was having all his surgeries and was still really sick, "But we haven't really thought of anything if it's a boy though."

"Speaking of Wyatt how was his last doctor's visit? Did the doctor's say his heart was better now?" Emily asked her friend as she smiled and waved to Jack and Katie not letting on the seriousness of the conversation.

"They said everything was looking good and that from what they can tell the hole in his heart is a hundred percent fixed since his last surgery and he only has to take the antibiotics for about another week. They still want to monitor him though so we're supposed to take him to get his MRI's redone every six months or so. Derek seems to be so certain that everything will be okay with Wyatt and the new baby, but I have to be honest and say that I'm really scared. I mean he was so little when he was born and so sick, and he's already had two surgeries and he's barely a year old and now here comes this new baby who might have problems of it's own." Garcia said looking down a the blanket. "I just have to be strong and if Derek says things are going to be okay then they are, they have to be."

"Of course they will Pen" JJ said as she and Emily each took one of Garcia's hands and held it for support, "I was so scared when they told me that Olivia's organs might not be developing properly when they did that ultrasound about six months in, and you know what got me through?"

"What Jayje?" Garcia asked almost tearfully.

"You Pen. You came over and took care of me when I was too sad to get up and even bathe myself, and you and Emily kept Reid and I fed with all your home cooking, even though I'm suprised that Em's didn't kill me." JJ said laughing at Emily's mock hurt expression, "I mean here you were a brand new mother with a two month old little boy who was sick all the time and had just barely been out of his first surgery and you stopped everything just to make sure that Reid, the baby, and I were okay. You helped me through Pen, and Emily and I are going help you get through this. Everything's going to be just fine." JJ said supportively.

Wiping her eyes of the tears that started to form in them Penelope nods "You know what? You're right. Both of you. Everything's going to be just fine."

"But you know what?" Emily said.

"What?"

"I think that if it's a boy you should name it after Derek's dad. I mean didn't he die saving innocent people in that gas station?" Emily asked.

"Yep. He jumped in front of Derek when the gunman aimed the gun at him." Penelope answered.

"So what was his name Pen?" JJ asked.

"Christoper, well Chris Morgan. Christopher Derek Morgan, and Derek's is Derek Matthew Morgan. Maybe Christopher Matthew would be a good name? What do you think?" Garcia asked her mind coming up with all the endless naming possibilites.

"I think that sounds like the perfect name Pen." Was the answer from both parties and they soon got back to watching the kids play until it started to get dark and was time to leave.

"Emily?"

"Yea Jacky?" Emily said calling Jack his new nickname because according to him 'Jack Jack' was too much of a little kid nickname for someone who was in kindergarden.

"Can Olivia and Wyatt come over to Grandma's house and spend the night with us tonight? Please?" Jack asked, he really wanted his friends to come have a sleepover at Grandma Elizabeth's too.

"Well guys is it okay with you?" Emily asked JJ and Garcia who were barely holding onto their own squirming children.

"It's fine with me if you don't think your mom will mind Em" JJ said and Garcia nodded her okay as well.

"Oh she won't mind. My sister's in town and she's been asking me when she was going to get to meet this Wyatt and Olivia that the kids keep talking about. I'm sure everything will be okay. Do you need to get them anything from home? Jack and Katie have plenty of PJ's and stuff at my Mother's that they can sleep in." Emily answered as Hotch loaded Katie into the Suburban.

"Well if you really think it'll be okay then I guess we're fine with it" JJ and Garcia said simultaneously.

"Yes!" came from each child when the verdict came down as well.

"Okay but remember guys you've gotta be good for Mrs. Prentiss and Emily's sister Stephanie okay?" JJ asked Olivia and Wyatt as Garcia sent Derek and Reid to go get the car seats and the extra clothes for the two kids out of their own cars.

"Yes Aunt JJ" "Yes Mommy" They both said as serious as two one and a half year olds can be.

"Okay then kiss us good bye" JJ said as Olivia and Wyatt both kissed their mommies and daddies when they returned from the car after carrying the stuff over to the Hotchner's suburban.

"And you're sure this is okay?" Garcia asked one last time.

"Yes Garcia I'm sure" Emily said as she carefully put Olivia on one hip and Wyatt on the other "No go. Scoot! Before I change my mind."

"Yes ma'am!" Garcia said as she, JJ, Derek, and Reid turned to leave after saying their good byes to their children.

--

"Finally we can relax!" Emily said as soon as she and Aaron walked in the door from her mother's house.

"You know your mother's going to be up all night" Hotch said as he sat down on the couch.

"Oh I know, but she'll love every minute of it and so will my sister." Emily replied as she sat down next to him.

"You know Em, I was thinking of another way we could relax, I mean we do  have the house all to ourselves for the night" Aaron said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Oh I like the way you think Aaron Hotchner" Emily said as she kissed him back, "I just have to make one stop down here and then I'll meet you upstairs in just a second okay?"

His reply of "I'll be waiting" sent chills down her spine as he made his way upstairs.

She quickly made her way to the downstairs guest bathroom where she'd hidden some pregnancy tests from him, they'd been trying so hard and every month for the past three months the tests had all come back negative. She just had a feeling about it tonight that she couldn't explain, but she didn't want to get his hopes up again if the test turned out negative.

She quickly peed on the stick and placed it on the counter for the three minutes it took to work according to the directions and the results caused her eyes to widen a little. The was the word "Pregnant" written in the result slot. Just to make sure she did another test and when the same result came out "Pregnant" also she almost cried out of happiness, and practically ran up the stairs.

"Whoa calm down babe. What is it?" Hotch asked as he watched his wife come almost running through the door from where he was standing by the closet taking off his slacks.

"Aaron, I just took a test, twice, and they were both positive!" Emily said so excited she was almost jumping up and down in front of him.

"Em are you saying what I think you're saying right now?" He ask coming closer to her.

She nodded and bit her lip before answering "I'm pregnant! We're going to have another baby." And he just smiled before he kissed deeper than she'd ever been kissed before. It didn't take either of them long to get undressed that night.

--

"Hey Spence?" JJ asked as she walked into their bedroom where Reid was sitting on the bed reading a case file for a consult.

"Yea JJ?"

"What would think about having another baby? I mean I haven't taken a test or anything so I don't even know if I am pregnant, but I might be..."

"What are you telling me JJ?" Reid asked as he put the file away and pulled her down on the bed to sit by him.

"I'm saying that I'm late Spence."

"Late? Late for what? OH...Your period's late?" Reid said finally getting it.

"Yea and I bought a test but I just couldn't take it alone." JJ said almost shyly.

"Hey. It's okay. I'll be here when you get out, whether it's says we're pregnant or not, okay?" Reid said giving her a hug.

"Okay" and she nodded reassuringly to herself before getting up and heading to the bathroom.

**(FIVE MINUTES LATER)**

_'Ding' 'Ding'_

"That's the timer JJ."

"I know" JJ said but still didn't get up from where they sat on the edge of the bed.

"Do you want me to go look?" Reid said and got up as JJ nodded her affirmative.

"Okay hang on" he said walking into their bathroom, "Umm...JJ?"

"Yea what does it say?" she asked almost hesitantly.

"It says pregnant babe" Reid said as he came out of the bathroom holding the test.

"What?"

"It says pregnant."

"Really?" JJ asked in disbelief.

"Really babe."

"Oh. My. God. We're having another baby!" JJ screamed happily before kissing her husband.

"Of course you know what this means right?" Reid asked as they pulled apart.

"What's that?"

"Well you and Garcia are pregnant at the same time" he answered just as the phone started to ring.

"Hello, this is JJ"

"JJ, it's Em."

"Em, is everything okay? Do we need to come get Olivia?"

"No everything's fine I just wanted to tell you the good news. I've got Garcia on the line too."

"Oh hey Pen!"

"Hey Jayje. Ok Miss Profiler tells us this good news you've got."

"I'm pregnant!"

"What?" JJ asked as she almost dropped the phone.

"I said I'm pregnant." Emily answered.

"Oh My God. Me too! I just took the test on a whim literally five minutes ago."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Oh God do you know what this means...?" JJ asked her friends.

"Well let's see your pregnant, I'm pregnant, and Em's pregnant...oh wait! this means we're all pregnant together! oh yay!" Garcia exclaimed as she figured it out.

And at this revelation six collective "Here we go again's" could be heard over the phone from each house before all the lines were disconnected.

_--_

_"The family. We were a strange little band of characters trudging through life sharing diseases and toothpaste, coveting one another's desserts, hiding shampoo, borrowing money, locking each other out of our rooms, inflicting pain and kissing to heal it in the same instant, loving, laughing, defending, and trying to figure out the common thread that bound us all together." Erma Bombeck_

_"To us, family means putting your arms around each other and being there." Barbara Bush_


	9. THANK YOU AUTHORS NOTE

Hey everybody! No this isn't a new chapter or anything I just wanted to thank all of you for reading and reviewing. So far "Fate Intervenes" is my most read story and that's really exciting! And thanks to all of you who are also reading "Song Shuffle BAU" and "Lean On Me" as well. And also if any of you want to start your own sequel where this story left off feel free, just be sure to credit me in your author's note or something for the orginial idea. :) oh and message me because I'd really like to read anything you guys come up with!


End file.
